Battle of Larusium
Larusium was a new religion founded in 801. It originated in the now-peaceful country of Yile. This was a problem to Jetteians. Golasians believed in a new god named Arutheen. He was a singular, all powerful god. Jetteians believed in a two-god religion called Curali. This growing argument between Golas and Yette made Yalai choose a side. They believed in nothing, so they sided with Golas since they are branching off, as they did. Golas called upon troops from Cursa, a kingdom in Cursil. These troops were named Sand Worms, because they lived in a Desert. On the Plains of Trida, the Sand Worms met with Golasian troops. They fought a 2 day battle, being named the Battle of Races. The Sand Worms won. They came back to Jette. Jetteians marched with the Sand Worms to Golas. Yalans were stationed at Golas, along with Golasians. They stood with lion riders, elephant riders, cavalry, and archers and foot soldiers. Sand Worms rode rhinos and tigers and Jetteians rode elk. They had a 27 hour march. They appeared at the gates of Golas. The leader of the Jetteians, Arry, came forward. Blood Throwers lay along the walls of Golas. Arry exclaimed if this new religion would not be terminated, peace will again be restored to all kingdoms, under the rule of the Arry Gal, and the Gal family for centuries more. The Sand Worms cheered along with the Jetteians. The Golasian leader, Tru Liain, came forward. He replied back with they are not in rule with each other and if need be fighting then blood shall be shed. rhinos stormed the gates as soon as he finished the sentence. The gates broke inwards and the riders flew in. Blood Throwers shot at the archers and foot soldiers, dealing a great blow. They released hundreds of tigers set to kill Yalans. A few of them went for the rhinos, though. Arry led the calvary. His son, Quarius II, was beside him. They fought at the outer gate. They made the troops retreat to the inner walls. Rhinos stormed those as well. Golasians poured oil on the Sandworms. They built up a barricade of junk at the walls. Arrows pointed straight at the wall as it nearly was opened. The wall collapsed. The rhinos at the front were all shot down, as well as their riders. Tigers jumped in, with a few being ridden. A lot were shot, but some made it past and started to obliterate the opposing forces. Eventually, Arry came with his cavalry and stormed in. Blood Throwers shot at them, killing Arry and Quarius II at the same time. The Sand Worms still pushed, along with a few hundred more cavalry. They broke the door to the keep, allowing Sand Worms to pour in. They went up to the rooms. They killed all the royal family, servants, whores, and any other person in that red keep. Tru came down the tower to find his family slaughtered. He fought hard, but was killed by a tiger. They started to break the red keep at the bottom of the brick foundation. The remaining Yalans fled back to an outpost to inform what had happened. They appeared with more troops a few hours later. The Sand Worms now lead the Black Swordsmen, Black Staffsmen, and Black Bowsmen. They rushed the lines of the Yalans and slaughtered. They pushed the Yalans back again. Eventually, they won. This battle was one of the most famous battles in Yile. It was known nearly 1000 years after it had happened.